bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poweltav
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ganju Shiba page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Arrancar109 (talk) 07:07, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Family Members Please only list members of a character's immediate family in their relatives section. We really don't need all this "adoptive daughter/step-uncle/father's-uncle's-cousin's-roommate twice removed" business in that section: it just makes it really cluttered. Thank you.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:33, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Edits Overall Hey there my name is SunXia, I'm a member of the team around here and I wanted to give you some advice regarding your edits. The general theme of your edits is making changes to things like Powers & Abilities without consulting anybody else on the Wiki and just deciding, by yourself, that someone should be listed a certain way or a technique should be named in another way. To be honest, that is not your call to make, we have very strict rules regarding those sections and changes must be discussed among the team. You can't just decide for yourself to change something because you think it should be a certain way when the article lists it a different way. Unless there is an obvious mistake like spelling or an unrelated ability, the way the Powers & Abilities sections are now is just how we intend them to be. Members of our team have been around for over two years, and many other much longer than that, so we have a pretty consistent grip of what we want in the articles. So please resist from changing thing that do not need to be changed and stating in the edit summary that it should be that way. If you ever really need to change something in the powers sections then open a discussion about it on the Talk page and that's the correct process to follow. Hope this helps in the future. Warning - Power Levels Additionally, please note that information from the Bleach films and the 4th movie promotional episode, as well as video games are presented in the Appearances in Other Media section of a page and should generally not be listed outside this section. Regards, 11:34, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Edits Ok if you are going to edit a page you don't need to edit it multiple times, click edit and do it all at once, otherwise its Edit Fluffing and it is frowned upon. Just a little bit of advice otherwise it looks like you are making needless edits. Edit Fluffing Warning Image Policy Warning :You should technically have more than one warning on this but I was trying to be lenient. You need to start using the correct Legal Tagging in images, it's getting out of hand now. Read the blog linked in the warning, its all there to help. Image Policy Violation Image Policy Violation (3rd time) :You managed to get a third warning for an image that was already deleted by the team here. You refuse to even try I have linked you multiple tutorials n what to do and you still do the same thing over and over. Third recent Strike. I will now be recommending the policies on this be followed. Already Violating Policies Dude can I ask why are you even here?? You have zero respect for our policies and how things are done. You are back five minutes and you are already violating the rules again. You completely refuse to learn from your mistakes, you try to edit even when you are blocked. YOU do not decide what is needed in articles here. If you have to make an edit that includes an edit summary disagreeing with the person who edited the article before you that's EDIT WARRING. You should know this by now but you refuse to respect this. You also NEVER change the profile image or Power and Abilities image with discussing it first. At the moment, you are luck you are not banned infinitely. Respect the rules. I am tired of having to edit your talk page over and over telling you to stop breaking the policies. Referenced Information Hey there, again. Please do not remove referenced information, it is vandalism and you can be blocked for such and given the amount of blocks you have had this would end up being a long one. Thank you. Thank you for helping fill in some missing references and combine repeated ones on some pages. I just wanted to let advise you on a couple of points. First, when counting page numbers, please do not include the fanart which is often included with them. The art is not part of the chapter and we only count the official pages. The other thing is the naming of combined references. The important thing here is that it is consistent throughout the page, not what it is called (within reason anyway). The ones you renamed from "C565" etc to "C565p2" were fine as they were. The page number does not need to be noted in the name, only in the reference itself. I'm really only saying that to save you time in future as it is not something that needs to be done. Anyway, thanks again. Regards, 20:47, February 13, 2016 (UTC) Edit Fluffing Warning Poweltav, I have to remind you about the previous warnings you have received for edit fluffing as you are falling back in to that pattern of behaviour once again. Just looking at today's edits: Karin Kurosaki 4 times in 2 minutes and then again 10 minutes later, Grimmjow, Shawlong and Ylfordt 3 times, and more besides. There is a preview button just under the edit summary box, as well as one to highlight the changes that have been made. If you continue this type of editing, you will unfortunately be blocked once again. Additionally, please leave the combined references alone. There is no need to rename any of the ones you renamed and especially no need to change them from "ep103" to "e103". They work perfectly fine as they are. Thank you for your cooperation. Regards, 21:13, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Censorship Please desist from adding multiple censorship additions to articles and red this thread as it is becoming too much to note every time the Anime replaced a bloody scene. It's not a massive notable change and people are beginning to tire of the needless additions. Blocked Poweltav, You have been an editor on this wiki for two an a half years. In that time, you have received multiple warnings from admins and committee members about the numerous needless edits you have been adding to the articles here. You have shown zero indication that you have even seen said warnings, and been blocked twice as a result, with a total length of seven months. You have not changed your habits, continuing to make needless changes for reasons I can't even begin to comprehend. Your bad edits have far outweighed your good ones. As such, the administration of Bleach Wiki has decided that you are no longer welcome to edit here. Your current block will not expire, and will not be lifted.